


Golf Date

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Golf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #61: Golf (#1)Niall negotiates for some time with Harry.





	Golf Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for helping me keep my drabble skills tuned.
> 
> Thanks for Cori for the assist. :-)

"You gotta have him back by noon." That was Louis' voice.

"Noon?! We'll barely be halfway around the course." That was Niall's.

"Sorry. Need him back."

"For what?"

"For none of your business."

"You're an ass."

"I'm okay with that."

"Surely you can do without him so we can finish a round."

"I can. I just don't want to."

"Like I said, you're an ass. A possessive ass."

"One o'clock. Final offer."

There came nothing but a big sigh.

Harry entered the lounge. "What going on here?"

Simultaneously, they answered, "Nothing."

"Two o'clock."

"And not a minute later, Horan."

"Fine."


End file.
